


Safe

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

“Patton!? Patton you have to open the door, please just- just tell me what’s going on, I want to help you!”

He didn’t try to speak. He knew he wouldn’t be able to anyway. He felt vines twist and tangle their way up his throat, he could do nothing but cough and gag as the horrible voices in his head began their taunting chorus.

“Just close your eyes..” The loud knocking on the door never stopped. He wondered if it would break this time. “The sun is going down..” Gentle orange light spilled into the room, mimicking the peach-colored rose petals that tore themselves from his throat. “You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.” The door slammed into a wall, he didn’t bother to turn around. “Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.”

“Patton! No, no no you- you have to be okay, you can’t- Please, no!” Virgil’s voice sounded panicked. He always hated hearing Virgil like that. He wished he could speak, he hoped that maybe if he tried hard enough he could force the tangle of vines and flowers back down. He struggled slightly as Virgil tried to hold him close, gentle brown eyes filled with pure terror as they took in the bloodied piles of soft peach rose petals and withering white carnations.

“Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire.”

A look of nothing but hurt crossed Virgil’s eyes as he made the connections.

“The war outside our door keeps raging on..”

“You should have told me.” Patton smiled softly. Virgil did care.

It was too late for that, though.

“Hold on to this lullaby,”

“I never should have let it get this far I-“ Warm tears threatened to fall, Virgil barely fought them. He felt the vines squeeze tighter around his heart.

“Even when the music’s gone.”

“Please, you can’t- I- What would I do without you..?” Virgil’s voice was barely audible now, nearly drowned out entirely by the choked sobs.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..” he tried to stay awake, he didn’t want to leave anymore, he wasn’t alone now. “You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.” Virgil pulled him closer, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. “Come morning light,” Patton used what little strength he had left to push back, to stare up at Virgil one last time and desperately dig through his memories for just one moment. “You and I’ll be..” He silently thanked Virgil for everything, though mainly for the tiniest bit of sign language he had been taught. “Safe and sound..” He barely had the strength to move now, though he managed one simple phrase.

I love you, Virgil.


End file.
